Forgotten Home
by tainted gump
Summary: Hahaha, don't you just hate me? I wished i owned ff8, I wish I did, but I don't, So there, happy now! What happens on the brink of destruction? Not suitible for minors. Review it or say goodbye! Hahaha
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is my first fan fiction so please be decent and review it. I will pick up the story during the prologue.

Prologue:

After the battle with Ultimecia Squall had proposed to Rinoa and they are now engaged. Rinoa had moved in with Squall inside of his new quarters. Garden had been moved to a safer location, now aboard the Ragnorak, which had had been given to them after Seed had saved the world. After the battle with Ultimecia, monsters in the training center had grown vicous, stronger, and more daring. The monster had overrun Garden completely and everyone was evacuated. The monsters, being more daring, would find their ways to the dormitories and attack cadets that were sleeping. At first Seeds were put on guard duty to protect the cadets. After three seeds were killed Squall had no choice but to evacuate Garden, and so his first real order as commander of Balmb Garden was to evacuate it.

Squall (POV)

"Everyone this is a message from your captain, Garden has been overrun and we will be evacuating immediately, this situation will only be temporary." My voice was booming over the PA system. "If you have family outside of Garden I highly recommend that you stay with them, the rest of you will be staying aboard the Ragnorak and Garden will be resuming as normal, this is classified as a vacation for those of you who take it. Good luck and may Hyne have mercy on us all."

After the announcement, one thing was still on my mind, and that was my fiancée, Rinoa. I flipped my phone open and speed dialed our room.

"Hello" came her voice from the other end on the second ring.

"Rinoa, I'm coming to you. Lock the door and get away from it. I love you," I said as I came from the bridge to the second floor. 'Damn elevator,' I thought as I pulled my gunblade from its sheath. Then I jumped, I jumped from the overpass that leads to the second floor classrooms.

Rinoa (POV)

I wasn't prepared when it happened, when we were told by my love Squall, to evacuate. "It must be pretty bad if we have to evacuate," I thought aloud. As I was getting my things my cell rang from across the room. "Hello," I said, and instantly knew that it was Squall by the way that he was breathing, anyone else would have been breathing very hard.

"Rinoa, I'm coming to you. Lock the door and get away from it. I love you," was all that he had said. I could tell he was in a hurry.

"I love you too," I said, but it was already to late, he had hung up the phone. I put the cell phone into my back pocket, then I quickly turned and finished what packing I had already started. I locked the door first though. After I had packed I was sitting on the bed waiting for my knight when a shadow appeared under the door frame.


	2. Chapter 2

Squall (POV)

'I'm coming Rinoa,' I thought as I pull the Lionheart out of its sheath and point it straight down, thereby driving it into the base of a T Rexaurs head. With one sharp movement the head then slide off and fell to the floor, then the body, which I was currently standing on, fell also. The blood began to spill out of the base of the neck and the back of the head all over me. The head, which had landed 3 meters away stared out at the world coldly and seemed to warn me. 'Lucky this thing was below me.' As I was falling I heard Quistis scream out, "Squall are you nuts?"

"Xu, quick get over here and take care of this," I yelled.

"What?" She replied after fighting off the nearest Grat. Then I ran off to the dorms. I sliced through my own Grat and then continued on my way not stopping for anything. Finally, I reached the dorms. 'No monsters, good.' When I reached my room I grabbed the handle and twisted it, but it was locked and wouldn't open.

"Rinoa, it's me, open the door." Thankfully she did.

Rinoa (POV)

"Oh thank Hyne you're here Squall." Then I ran up to him and threw my arms around him.

"Rinoa lets go now!"

"I love you Squall," I said as we ran through the halls to the entrance.

"I love you too, Rin." Rin is his pet name for me. Surprisingly, we only ran into 4 groups of monsters and a T Rexuar. When we got to the front gate only four people were still there. Zell, Quitis, Irvine, and Selphie had all been waiting for us. You can tell when someone is your friend because they will wait for you in your times of need.

"Hey guys, over here," I yelled. "Squalls hurt bad," Irvine and Zell tried to grab Squall but they were too late. He had already slumped to the floor.

"What the Hell happened?" Zell asked when he helped pick Squall up off the floor. His hands became covered in the blood that had mixed with Squall's. His jacket had been ripped to pieces and Squall was bleeding profusely from the back.

"A T Rexuar attacked me and Squall got in the way when it tried to bite me."

"Lets get him out of here quick," Quistis had said. And so we left Garden aboard the Ragnorak.


	3. Chapter 3

Squall (POV)

As my eyes fluttered open the first thing I saw was my angel beaming down at me. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"Where am I?" I didn't recognize anything at all.

"Deling City," she replied, "don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" I didn't remember anything since that damned T Rexuar took a bite out of me.

"The last thing you said, you said you wanted to speak to my father. Don't you remember?"

"About what?" I asked back.

"I don't know, you wouldn't tell me. The Ragnorak is just outside the city and you slept the whole two days it took to get here, you really scared me."

"Rin, you know that I love you and I could never leave you, I can't live without you." I said as I tried to get up.

"Squall, wait let me call the doctor, she wanted to talk to you." She said pushing me back onto the couch as she dialed the doctor.

"Hi, yeah he's awake, you can come down and check him out now."

In a minute the doctor the doctor was there and started shooting off questions. "Squall how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" I said sarcastically.

"Liar," Rin scolded me and hit me in the shoulder. Now I know Rinoa doesn't have the biggest build, but she has one hell of a punch.

"That hurt a whole fucking lot," I replied straight faced to Kadiwaki.

"Can you stand up?" Kadiwaki asked another question. So I stood up to show off and immediately sat back down again due to the sharp pain in my back.

"Show off," Rinoa mused kind of giggling at what had happened.

After that Kadiwaki took off the bandages I had been wrapped up in. They were wound around my chest and shoulder. Funny this is the first time I had noticed them. "My you heal fast."

Rinoa (POV)

"Squall how could you do this to me? I thought I was going to lose you." I said to him as Kadiwaki put new bandages on.

"You look fine Squall, just no sudden movements and plenty of bed rest." Kadiwaki demanded.

After that Kadiwaki ran a few more tests, which mostly involved needles and Squalls arm. Oh yeah, and a lot of blood. Then Kadiwaki left the room.

Then I had helped Squall from the couch to my bedroom and then into my bed. Then I lie down next to him and pulled the covers over us. He turned on his side and pulled me close to him. Ah, his arms, his body, they all felt so good, I was happy to have him here with me. Squall was like a home that I had forgotten. I was at home in his arms, my forgotten home. Then I kissed him and he kissed me back, we shared many a pleasurable kisses together and then I had fallen asleep in his arms.

A/N thanks for the reviews so far everybody I will try to update every week, special holiday issue coming up.


	4. Chapter 4

Squall (POV)

I had woken up before Rin and wandered throughout the house aimlessly admiring the many photos of various people. I mostly found pictures of Rinoa and Caraway, and then I came across a picture of Julia. 'Wow, I can see where Rinoa gets all her good looks from. She sure was beautiful, but I still love Rinoa.'

"You're up early"

"Whatever, so are you." I replied after hearing Rinoa speak. "How are you doing this morning Rin?"

"Extremely tired and angry, Squall, it's three o'clock in the morning, come back to bed."

"Why are you angry?" I asked her childishly.

"You left in the middle of the night to go wandering around my house and left me to a empty spot where you used to be," she answered hugging me tightly.

"Okay," I replied almost out of breath as we headed back to her room. She changed into a very revealing nightgown, which I must add was very revealing. I stripped down to my boxers which had little moombas playing what I hope was tag. Rinoa often commented that the boxers were cute. We weren't sleeping much so we decided to just stay awake and talk all morning long about us and what it was like before we had met. Then we finally reached our future and marriage came up.

Rinoa (POV)

"We still need permission Squall." I stated.

"For what?" he asked. Leave it to a man to forget the single most important thing in girl's life.

"To get married, we're only seventeen you realize." I answered his genius question.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me why I needed to come here," he said. It was getting light out and I got out of bed.

"Aren't 'cha coming?" He seemed confused.

"Where?" he asked

"You haven't bathed in days," I said playfully as I grabbed both of our clothes and walked out the door towards the bathroom. He quickly jumped out of bed and chased me down the hallway. He caught me at the door to the bathroom, so I turned and kissed him, he had to be rewarded. I pulled him into the bathroom and turned the bath on. It filled up quickly and soon was full. I pulled down his boxers and pushed him backwards into the bath, needless to say he fell back and landed right in the tub. The bath was large enough for the both of us so I stripped and got in with him. 'Wow, he was hot enough when he was dry, but now that he is wet it's almost to much.' Just as I thought this he moved over to me we began to kiss passionately in the soapy water.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I replied wrapping my arms around him to hold us close and starring into his steel blue eyes. I found what it was that I was looking for…passion.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N By the way, I can't do anything about chapter length, sorry, I tried. Thanks for all the reviews so far, the updates will have to be on Mondays instead of weekends from now on. I lost my Internet connection. By the way, this scene is most definitely not suitable for minors. Warning complete. If you don't want to read it skip past Squalls (POV).

Squall (POV)

I could see it in her eyes, the way she felt about me, the way that she loved me, the way she wanted me. I took my hand and started tracing circles with my finger around her belly button. "I love you Rin," I said.

"I love you too, and now I desire you extremely!" She begged. And I complied to her whims. I slowly moved into her whilst she stilfed a moan. Then she turned us over so that she was on top. Now that she was on top, she moved up and down. I moved my hands to her breasts steadily going up and down with her body. "You need an angel to cleanse you," she said as she moved up and down with more speed.

"I found one, it's you," this came with much difficulty as I was ready to explode inside of her. All to soon I came and then she followed suit.

Rinoa (POV)

I kissed him one last time and got out of the tub to get dressed. My 'dad' had gone out last night to meet with Laguna and told me that he wouldn't be back for three days.

Squall has a funny mind, always right to the point. "So, where's Caraway?" He asked as he entered the kitchen and kissed me on the neck.

"Just me, he's of to Esthar."

"Why?"

"Some business meeting with your dad," I could of sworn he flinched when I mentioned Laguna.

"Wanna go get some food?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"What are you in the mood for dearest lover?"

"Food," he said grinning, and I thought he was cute, I was wrong. He is drop dead gorgeous. "Whoa, hold on, when you say 'dearest lover,' you mean that in the fact that you only have one right, and that that one is me."

"You're my only one, although, there was this one time…"

"Whoa, hold no need to tell me about it," he said interrupting me.

"Haha, you fell for it, Hyne, I love you Squall, and you're my first lover."

"Was that you?" I questioned. "Is the real Squall showing through?"

"No," he replied bluntly and followed me out the door holding my hand all the way to the resturant. He would never do that for me before. He also signed autographs, sure I had to make him, but he did.

When we got to the resturant we both ordered our food and sat waiting for it to get to us. People were starring at us but we were hopelessly lost in each others eyes. The conversation changed then.

"Rin, we need to go to Esthar, I need permission from Laguna as well as you need permission from your father. Hell, he doesn't even know we're engaged."

"When should we go?"

"As soon as we get back to your place."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N thanks for being so patient with me, I'm very sorry about not having a chapter last week so please don't kill me

Squall (POV)

After breakfast we went back to Rinoa's house to pack. She began rummaging through drawers looking for clothes and tossing stuff over her shoulder. That's when it caught my eye, this skimpy little piece of lingerie. 'Wow, this would look good on her,' I thought picking it up. She looked back over her shoulder and immediately said one word, the word that all men hate. "No."

That's when I found the top piece as well. She turned around with an armful of clothes and proceeded to stuffing them all in a suitcase. I was ready when she turned around this time, I quickly threw on the puppy-dog look and she couldn't help but give in.

After finishing packing we headed off towards the Ragnorak hand-in-hand. This time no one stopped us for autographs and we still arrived a little later than I had planned. I had no idea where we were going and Rinoa got lost, yeah I know, how can someone get lost in there home town. As soon as we were aboard we headed for the straight for the bridge. The whole crew was there waiting.

"Hey guys," Rin chirped. They all looked back at us.

"Squall, you're okay, I was sooooo worried," Selphie squealed as she ran up to me and squeezed.

"Hello to you to Selphie," I said pulling her off me, I was still in a bit of pain, "can you get us to Esthar?"

"What's in Esthar?" Quistis ventured a questions.

"My father," I said.

Rinoa (POV)

"And mine, there's something Squall and I have been meaning to tell you."

"You're not on drugs, are you?" Zell asked jokingly.

"Haha, NO, Squall tell them."

"Uh okay, guys uh, Rinoa and uh me are uhm, engaged…"

"Yay!" Selphie squealed again.

"Good for you two!" Irvine said as they all came up and hugged us tight. I could tell Squall was uncomfortable.

"When are you getting married?" Quistis asked.

"Soon, isn't that right Squall?"

"Yes dear," my fiancee said all to nonchalantly so I hit him.

The rest of the trip was filled with questions about the marriage and how Squall had popped the question. He did that all for me, and it was rather romantic if I do say so myself, I believe I speak for myself so I do say so myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Squall (POV) Flashback

'I'm going to do it tonight,' I thought as I clutched the small box in my pocket. I had asked Rinoa to dinner with me earlier to the 'Blue Moon' in Dollet. It was a very comfortable place and also respectable at the same time. I had chosen to wear for this occasion my SeeD uniform from the first time I had seen Rinoa. When I got to the Caraway I slowly walked up to the house. This was the first time I had been here other than for business. Then I knocked on the door.

"Squall, how're you doing?"

"Fine sir, and you?"

"Never better, never better. You don't have to call sir, you can call me Caraway."

"Okay, is Rinoa home?"

"Yes she is, where are you taking her anyway?"

"Dollet," I've been meaning to ask you something by the way. Sir, would you allow…"

"Who's there daddy?" Rinoa asked from upstairs cutting me off.

"Squall is," Caraway had replied.

"Oh yay!" Rinoa said as she appeared from a doorway, ran down the stairs and into my arms.

"Be careful you two, drive safe," Caraway said as we shook hands and left. We went to my Mazda Miata. I opened the door for Rin and then shut after she had gotten in.

"Thank you," she said once I had gotten into my side of the car. "That was very polite, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I said and put from forth into fifth. It was a short drive since they had finished construction on a road through the forest that was in between. It was a warm night so once we got to the restaurant I our reservations changed so that we could sit by the ocean.

After the waiter had taken our orders I had decided it was a good a time as any so I asked her. I knew she wouldn't be expecting me to do anything really in public which made it so perfect. "Rinoa, I have loved you since the very first time I had laid my eyes on you, would you allow me the pleasure of marrying you?" I said as I pulled out the ring that I had gotten for her.

Rinoa (POV)

"Yes, oh Hyne yes! Of course I will. I love you Squall, why wouldn't I?" I said throwing my arms around him and kissing him. Normally, he wouldn't let me do this in public, but he had preposed; it was expected.

Just then the waiter came back with our food, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Yes, some of your finest wine," Squall replied.

"Yes sir."

"Squall, I'm so happy, I never thought you'd ask me in public, with all your fears and stuff. I must be dreaming, Hyne, how I love you Squall!"

"I love you to Rinoa."

After supper we went home and I packed. I had decided to move in with Squall. Daddy wasn't there so I left a note 'I need to see you Dad, don't worry, I'm with Squall, love Rinoa.' I couldn't take care of all of my clothes seeing as how Squall's apartment back at Garden wasn't all that huge. So I left some. After that we got back into the car and drove to Balmb Garden


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here's another warning people, if you aren't allowed to read the kind of stuff like in chapter 5, then don't read the last part of this chapter. Oh, by the way, thanks for all the reviews, you know I love you guys, only in a straight author/reader kind of way though. Anyways, read and review soon please. Says who that Laguna is not Squall's father. Ha, what mumbo jumbo.

Squall (POV)

"How many students aboard?" I said as we landed in Esthar.

"Just us," Selphie replied.

"Rin, I'd like for you to stay here, I couldn't live with myself if I allowed them to take you again."

"I'm coming anyways, if something happens I'll have my knight to protect me. And besides, your dad probably already told them that I am not the enemy."

'Ha, knowing my 'dad' he hasn't even thought about the fact that his nation is still afraid of her,' I thought to myself.

"Squall," Rin said snapping me out of it. "You were drifting again."

"Always," I said as we left the ship together. Esthar had been cleaned up after the Lunatic Pandora incident. As Rinoa and I walked through the city hand in hand we saw a single ship fly off to the East. As we got to the Presidential Palace we were immediately surrounded by guards.

"Give yourselves up," what I thought to be the leader said. Then to men moved in with handcuffs.

"Fuck off!" I yelled as I drew my gunblade.

"Squall, let them come," Rinoa said from my side. At this the men began approaching and forming a circle around us. Then, next thing I knew we were being guided back to the hell whole that I had destroyed on my last little visit. Before, however, Rinoa had not been able to harness her powers. All of a sudden Rinoa stopped and turned, as did I. I reached for my gunblade and threw a helpless guard out of the way. Click, the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Freeze, the guard said trembling. Then I realized that the gun wasn't pointed at the back of my head, but at the back of Rinoa's. This only pissed me off more.

"No." I grumbled.

"What did you say!"

"NO!" I yelled as I turned around quickly and bringing the taking the guards head off. I took time to relish in the fact that the dumb little fuck had just wasted his life in a pointless and meager attempt to stop us from merely talking to my father. "We should go Rinoa."

"Yes, we should," she said whilst lifting two guards off the ground and tossing them aside clearly dead. The other guards quickly turned and ran as we again stared heading towards my father's.

Rinoa (POV)

As we walked towards Laguna's house Squall seemed to be lost in thought. "Dad, call your dogs off!" Squall yelled as we arrived at the Palace. As he said that the guards that had been following us turned and left.

"Squall," I said softly while holding onto his arm trying to keep him calm. It worked.

"Thank you," Squall said. The lift came down and we got on entering the coordinates for the lobby. When we got to the top of the lift we saw Laguna.

"Ah, hello there Squall," Laguna said greeting us. "And who is this pretty thing?"

"I'm Rinoa sir," I said pleasantly.

"Rinoa, is it. I do believe I've heard the name before." Laguna said.

"Yes you have," Squall spat. "You tried locking her up in your damned chamber for containing sorceresses."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, you'll have to excuse me for that." He said, "That was before Ultimecia was defeated."

"Yes, well she is defeated now." Squall said trying to remain calm. I took his arm in my hands and tried to help him remain calm.

"It's late, perhaps we should sleep before we talk about what's on you mind."

"Yeah, that be good," I said quickly so as not to invoke bite-back from Squall.

"Okay, I'll give you a suite then, it's the least I can do." Laguna said, "I only have one spare is that okay?"

Squall and I both answered in unison, "yes." So he gave us the key to our room and then led us there pointing out various items of artwork.

As soon as the door was closed Squall flopped down on the bed. At that time I sat down behind him and sat him upright. I slowly removed his shirt leaving his back and injured shoulder exposed. After this I lightly took his shoulders in my hands and started messaging them.

"Oh, that feels so good," He said turning around and taking off my shirt. "But I can't be the only one feeling pleasurable." After that he reached behind me and undid my bra. I began to work on his pants and got them off with little trouble. Then he pulled my skirt off and that was another item that had gone across the room. Slowly we removed each others last articles of clothing. I then laid down flat on my back and allowed him to start at my feet and working his way trailing kisses up my body. On to stop at my mouth and kiss me passionately.

"Oh Hyne, Squall, I need you, must have you now!" I demanded as he pulled away from me to breath. Then he slowly inched into me and we began to rock back and forth finding our momentum. Slowly we rocked to each and Squall moaned as he released inside of me, I quickly came after. Then he withdrew. I then proceeded to fall asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks for all the reviews, thanks to you too Gneo, that's right, right? You don't have to be so tough though. Sorry Sabam and everybody if I can't be more descriptive. Chapters every tw weeks now. Sorry.

Squall (POV)

BOOM! "What the hell was that !" I exclaimed as the lights flickered.

"Ahh…" Rinoa screamed. Panic hit me, where was Rinoa, was she next to me or was she being carried off down the hall by some dumb fuck. Then I felt next to me, good, she was there.

"Its okay Rin, its okay," I said as soothingly as possible. "It was just a nightmare."

"I know, I just dreamt that Ultimecia had taken my body and used it to kill you, there was nothing I could do."

"Ultimecia is dead Rinoa, we killed her in time compression, remember?"

"I know, it's just that I couldn't fight it, I didn't want to watch you die at my hand, or anyone else's for that matter." She replied. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, my power isn't working"

"Oops," she said.

"I think you must have cast Thundaga when you had that nightmare. The lights seem to be out."

"Check your watch," she said and I complied.

"4:30, now go back to sleep, I'll be right here watching over you," I tried to explain and she resentfully went back to sleep. "Sleep well my beloved." I then proceeded to drift off myself.

I awoke the next morning to find Rinoa missing form our bed and a noise coming from the bathroom. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Apparently Rinoa had heard me get up. "I'm okay Squall. I guess I had something didn't quite agree with me last night."

"Uh, okay, are you better now?"

"Yeah I think so."

"So, are you hungry?" I asked.

"Famished." She replied.

"Wow," I said truly surprised. "I've never been famished before. But, okay, let's go get something to eat." We locked arms and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Eat much?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what's gotten into me," she replied finishing her forth bowl of Cheerios. All of a sudden 'dad' waltzed in. Well, he didn't exactly waltz but you get the drift.

"What are you kids doing up so early?" This was another reason I still hated him, he still thought of us as kids.

Rinoa (POV)

"Eating breakfast." I said in a low grumble. Something was seriously wrong with me. The puking, the eating, and now the snapping at my soon to be father-in-law.

"So, did you come here for a reason, or did you just come her to see me?" Laguna asked after grabbing a bowl of cheerios as well.

"Squall has something to ask you," I said. "Don't you Squally?" I nudged him in the ribs. He was apparently lost in thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, oh gosh, how do I put this? Dad, you know that I'm not eighteen yet so I need to ask you to do this one thing for me."

"I'd do anything for you Squall, you know that." Laguna interjected.

"Okay then, I need permission to marry Rinoa Heartilly."

"Do you love her?" He asked.

"Yes I do," Squall replied.

"Then go ahead, and let me be the first to congradulate you both."

"Thank you Laguna, and of course you are invited to the wedding." I said.

"Thanks for the great news, I can't wiat to tell the others."

"Wait, you can't tell anyone, we haven't gone public with it yet," I said quickly. "Only our closest friends actually know about it. Isn't that right Squall."

"Whatever, Rin, we should get going." Squall stated as he stood up and walked over to Laguna and shook his hand. "Thanks dad." Then he walked back to me with my future father in law.

I ran up to him and hugged him tight, "thank you."

"Bye," Laguna said. "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't!" I said as we left the palace and headed towards the Ragnorak with the sunlight in our faces. We walked hand in hand and finally found our way to the ship without incident.

"Yay, they're back!" I heard Selphie yell as the hatch opened to let us aboard. "How'd it go?"

"…" Nothing came from Squall's mouth so I decided to open mine.

"It went great. Laguna said that it was okay for us to marry. So now all that's left is my father."

"I hear he's one tough cookie."

"Shut up Irvine!" I replied.

"Wha…?" Irvine exclaimed.

"Geez, I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me. My temper has been flaring recently."

"Its okay"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Sabam, this is the only way I can reach you, so please write more on Devils Playground. Thanks for the reviews everyone else.

Squall (POV)

"Never, I would never allow you to marry this man Rinoa," oh gee, don't I feel loved and accepted, no I don't.

"You have to," Rinoa pleaded. "I love him and he loves me!"

"Oh, I guess that makes it ok then, NOT!" Caraway retorted sarcastically.

It was kind of scary when they weren't yelling. I didn't have the courage to put my two cents in for fear that the argument could turn hostile. I for one wouldn't like to get on my hopeful father-in-laws bad side.

"Why not!" Rinoa started up.

"Because…because you're not old enough," Caraway answered angrily.

"No shit, that's why I've come to ask you for permission. When is it I can get married huh, when I'm 40 or is it 50?"

"No, when you start acting mature."

"Oh yeah, what exactly do consider maturity?"

"The ability to…act responsibly."

Rinoa (POV)

"Bullshit! I am responsible! I was willing to sacrifice myself for you, for everyone on the planet. Then Squall saved me."

"He let you go in the first place!" My dad replied as his face was growing redder and redder by the moment.

"He had to or we both would have died."

"Okay, fine. I see that you are strong willed and you truly love Squall. You have grown into a fine young woman and would have made your mother proud. My father said, "You can have my blessing."

"Thank you dad!" I nearly fainted, I never thought he would allow it.

"Thank you sir," Squall spoke for the first time that night.

"If you hurt my daughter Squall, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." My dad replied calmly which actually scared me. He was dead serious when he said it too. My dad's a guy just like Squall only he is much more stern. Squall generally keeps himself locked up a lot more.

"Okay dad, were going to go now." I said as I walked over to him and kissed him on the check. "I love you."

"Thanks again sir." Squall said shaking my fathers hand.

"Be responsible, both of you; and heed my warning Squall." Caraway said as we left.

After we left we went to a restaurant. "Oh Hyne I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Geezard." I said as my ravenous appetite was kicking in. Arguing with my father could really take it out of you. Squall ate half as much as I did. "Squall, are you feeling all right? You're not eating much."

"Whatever, I'm fine. Are you okay, I mean you just ate twice as much as I did."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M FAT!" I demanded from Squall as he paid for the check.

"No," he quickly stated. "I just meant that you're eating more than usual."

'Hmm, I am eating more than usual, I wonder what's up?' I thought as I fell asleep aboard the Ragnorak.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Sorry for being late with the update, I've been feeling really kind of lazy. Another short chapter. Don't hurt me… fatally.

Rinoa (POV)

'How could this be happening?' I thought to myself as I paced around the room. 'This can't be happening, not to me, not to us, we were careful. Oh Hyne, how will I tell him? Will he still love me?' Doubts raced around inside at breakneck speed.

"Sit down Rinoa, you'll wear yourself out," Quistis said. I asked her to come and give me support.

"Sorry," I said and sat down, "I'm so nervous, what if the test is positive? Will Squall still love me?"

"Of course he'll still love you Rinoa. He can't live without you. Why wouldn't he love you?" Quistis asked.

"Why wouldn't he love me, maybe he found someone else, I don't know…" I was cut off by a small beeping from beeping from my watch. "Its time."

"Yeah," Quistis said standing up behind me to give the mental support that I so despretly needed as I walked over to the table in the room that Squall and I shared aboard the Ragnorak. Squall was in the process of planning how to take back Garden. "Don't be afraid, he'll love you no matter what."

I picked up the test and looked at it. I was instantly filled with joy as Quistis waited in anticipation. "Oh Hyne."

"What, was it positive?"

"Yes, oh Hyne yes! I'm going to be a mother!" I nearly screamed and hugged Quistis tight. "You can't tell anyone about this okay," it was more of a demand than a question.

Squall (POV)

"Can't tell who about what?" I asked just coming through the door.

"Actually, I should be going," Quistis said letting herself slip past me.

"Squall, come here," Rinoa said whilst she sat on the bed. She was patting a spot next to her and I did as I was told. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," I said kind of nervous but looking into her eyes. She took hold of my hands and began to tell me what was on her mind.

I fainted, the last thing I remember hearing was "Squall, I love you and you love me right, well, I'm pregnant."

I woke up an hour later to find Rinoa by my side. The first thing I got wasn't a kiss, but instead a slap on the back of the head. The second thing I got was a question. "why the hell did you have to go and do that you idiot?"

"What, I was surprised, I'm not ready to be a father, I wouldn't be any good at it."

"It's okay Squall, I'm only one month in. You have plenty of time to prepare for our child. I love you."

"I love you too, but wait, your saying that in eight months we're going to have a kid. Holy shit. How do you feel about this Rin? I mean, we're so young, you don't have to keep it if you don't want him, it is a boy right? I'm 100 behind your decision."

"It's to early to tell if it's a boy our a girl but I do want to keep it. Squall, I want to have this child with you and yes it generally takes nine months for a child to be born. Will you stay by my side through it all?"

"Yes, of course Rinoa, you know I would never abandon you. Especially like this. Right now though I'm not ready for this, I swear to you I will learn and if you don't want me to touch you ever again I won't."

"I'm not ready for this either, so we'll learn together. You better not have been serious about not touching me ever again or I'll kill you."

'This is going to be a long eight months.'


	12. Chapter 12

Squall (POV) 5 months later

'Today is the day,' I thought to myself as I looked at the clock. It read 6:00AM. I was still in bed as was the love of my life Rinoa Leonhart. We're married now, and for once, I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm with Rinoa, I'm happy we're married, I'm happy that we are going to share in the purest thing of all. A child.

Today we get to hear its heartbeat for the first time. Needless to say, Rinoa was very excited. I guess you could say that I was too. Rin normally wakes up at 7:30am, but you can never tell anymore. So to counter that fact, I wake up at 6:00am, it doesn't matter though, I can't break the habit from Garden.

Oh yes, Garden, I had almost forgotten. Garden will be taken back from the "invaders" and plans to do so are currently in my hands, however, I won't bore you with the details. Everyone is on a leave of absence until Garden can be recaptured and all damage repaired. We've bought a house in Winhill and live in it. We shouldn't be there long seeing as I would like to move back to Garden as soon as it is ours again.

"Mmmh," Rinoa mumbled as I got out of the bed and slipped on my freshly pressed pants, shirt, and then jacket. "What time is it?" Rin asked as she jumped out of bed then raced for the bathroom. This was pretty much the morning of my day now.

"Seven," I said as I walked to the bathroom and held her hair back. "You hungry?" I asked knowing full well the answer to that question and all the ones similar to that.

"Yeah, I'm starving." After that she came out of the bathroom and got dressed. Then we we're off to breakfast Rin had been eating a lot more now. I'm not saying she's fat, just eating for two.

Rinoa (POV)

"I love mornings," I said aloud whilst waiting for the car to get to Doctor Kadiwaki's office. I was driving Squall up the wall this morning, he was all eyes on the road while we drove to Timber. Squall became very defensive of me in the past few months. He was always by my side, no matter where I'd go. "Oh," I said excitedly. 'Wow, the baby is kicking again,' "Squall, feel this, the baby is kicking." I said as he took a hand off the wheel. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my round stomach.

"Ah there's Timber," he said five minutes later as he took his hand off my belly and downshifted for city speeds.

"Wow, Timber has really grown a lot," I said as I watched out the window of the car. There were buildings the size of Galbadian buildings. "Kadiwaki's office should be somewhere around here.

"What's the address?" My knight asked as if he didn't know. I love him for that, the fact that he makes me feel needed.

"Right there," I said and pointed to a building. Squall pulled into the parking lot next to the small building. Squall got out of the car, went over to my side and opened the door for me.

After we went inside we were directed to a room with a table that I was asked to lie down upon. I did and Squall took my hand. Then Doctor Kadiwaki walked into the room and attached some devices to my stomach. Then a nurse brought in a machine and hooked he probes up to it. Doctor Kadiwaki asked, "Ready to hear your child for the first time?"

"Yes," I replied nervously and squeezed Squall's hand.

Ba-dum…. ba-dum.. ba-dum…. Ba-dum.. Ba-dum "That's it, the child's heartbeat."

"Oh Hyne, Squall, are you hearing this!"

"Yeah Rin, I hear it," he whispered.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the heartbeat is irregular. Nothing can be done until childbirth, and even then…"

"W-what are you saying? Our child won't survive?" Squall demanded. I was on the brink of tears and I could sense Squall was distraught as well.

"Yes, that is probable. Not many survive a weak heart."

"Shut up, just shut up. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I was yelling as I tore the probes off. I can't help it, I'm not Squall, I can't keep my cool in this situation.

Squall quickly carried me outside and placed me into the car as I cried in his protective chest. Then we quietly checked into a hotel and all night I cried curled up in his arms. He must be taking this pretty hard, but, on the outside, his emotions were dead.

Why is Hyne smiting us.


End file.
